legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia
Cordelia is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria, and one of the Triad Kingdoms, with its Spirit being Athos. It is one of the original four kingdoms of the Solarian Alliance. The current ruler of Cordelia in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles is Starla's father, the King of Cordelia. Since Starla is the first-born and only child, she is the next heir to the throne. Cordelia borders Kadelatha and their capital cities are close, making them well acquainted with both kingdoms being by the sea. The Cordelia Castle is in the Capital City, Retalia. History The Solarian Empire split into many different kingdoms, sometime during Celeste's Time when she lived out her Mortal Life to better understand humans, as she and her followers deemed a single ruler unfit to rule such a giant area. Cordelia was one of the many kingdoms that the Empire split into. After Celeste passed on in her Mortal Life, she resumed her status as the Goddess of Balance and granted Blessings to three kingdoms, allowing her three adoptive sisters who were Spirits to choose a kingdom to go to. While the real Spirits stayed in the Spirit World, projections/copies of themselves would be given to the three kingdoms, one spirit for each kingdom that they picked. Athos picked Cordelia and anyone with the Cordelian Bloodline has access to enhanced aura abilities and can activate the Mark of Cordelia at some point in their lives, which grants the User specific abilities, such as summoning Athos and allowing Athos to use her abilities. At some point in Celeste's Mortal Life, she had a child with someone (presumed to be Aiden) and it's revealed that later on, one of her descendants married into Cordelian Royalty before Starla's generation, therefore making Starla and her father related to Celeste. Cordelia had a very good relations with Taonia and Thet, being the Triad Kingdoms also known as the Big Three, being a symbol of peace. It was a rather large kingdom, being powerful enough to be known as one of the strongest kingdoms in the Solaria. Rai of Thet's great grandfather attempted to take over Taonia with Porthos and other kingdoms, thus breaking up the entire Triad. It was revealed that the King of Thet at that time also wanted to take over Cordelia, but its army and strategists were too strong, so it would have been foolish to do so. A little more than ten years before the start of the story, Silvatica attacked Cordelia and tried to take over. Despite Cordelia's strong forces, they took a heavy beating and Retalia almost got captured. It was revealed that the Queen of Cordelia, Calysta, Starla's mother, was leaking information to Silvatica. Luckily, one of Cordelia's strategists, Caton the Wise (who left temporarily for unknown reasons) returned to his kingdom and with his legendary tactics, was able to take the entire war back. Calysta was stripped from her throne for being a traitor and was exiled from Cordelia. Because of his wife's betrayal, the King of Cordelia went into a deep state of depression. Since he was unfit to rule at the time, the Cordelian Council took over temporarily, as Starla was still too young at the time. Starla trained to become a tactician under Caton in order to save her kingdom if such a disaster ever happened again. Her "assistants", Castor and Pollux stood by her side. Ever since that war, Cordelia has not had close ties to any other kingdoms and what was once one of the largest kingdoms in Solaria, became smaller after the war with Silvatica. In the Prologue, Starla was present at the meeting, where the four strongest kingdoms formed the Solarian Alliance, showing that Cordelia was still a pretty powerful kingdom. From there on, the events of KSC unfold. By the end of Part I, Cordelia has had closer ties to the other kingdoms because of the Solarian Alliance and the reestablished Triad, with Starla's close friendship to Rai and Lissa. By the Part I ending, the King of Cordelia has gotten out of his depressed state, welcoming Starla back to Cordelia with open arms, as she contributed much to the Great War. Since then, the King has resumed his leadership, with the Council of Elders there simply to advise him. After the Timeskip, Cordelia appears to be in much better shape, with the King of Cordelia back on the throne and with relations with other kingdoms going strong. Since Starla is an adult by Part II, she is pressured to marry in order to make sure that more Cordelian heirs are produced and to ensure that there will be a King of Cordelia. Throughout the game, Calysta appears and by Part II, it is revealed that she was forced into helping Silvatica because of a Blood Pact and has been helping the party all along. When the Solarian Alliance reestablishes to take down Silvatica once in for all, Calysta is shown to have reunited with the King of Cordelia and in the Part II Ending, it appears that Calysta is back as Queen of Cordelia, as the truth has been revealed and she is back at the castle. Starla is no longer pressured to marry by this time, because she chooses Rai as her King. It is also stated that the Heir of Cordelia is the one who does the ruling in the Kingdom, while the spouse of the heir simply assists the monarch, making a perfect fit for the Prince of Thet. Mark of Cordelia Celeste mentions that since she bestowed the powers of her sisters onto the Bloodlines that they chose, making everyone born into the bloodlines from then on to be born with part of the Spiritual Power. The Mark of Cordelia activates for the first time based on skill level and amount of aura control and once activated the first time, can be used anytime at will, as long as the User has enough aura to power it. When Starla uses her Mark of Cordelia, her eyes turn green and the Cordelian symbol appears in both of her eyes. However, it is unknown if anyone else with the Cordelian Bloodline has the exact same effect on their appearance. Although it's unknown what the specific criteria is to summon Athos, it most likely is available to anyone of high enough skill, as Lissa de Taonia asked Starla and Rai whether or not they could summon them yet. It appears that the likelihood of being able to summon the Spirits increases tremendously after receiving Celeste's Blessing- something that can be done by praying to any of the Triad Shrines. Known Mark of Cordelia Abilities: * Allows the user to combine their magic and strength into one force * Cast two different magic spells at once. * Summon Athos * Fuse with Athos * It is mentioned by Calysta that to an extent, the power is based on emotion. Known Citizens of Cordelia * Starla * King of Cordelia * Calysta * Caton (Native to Thet.) * Castor * Pollux * Rai (By the Part II ending.) Key Places * Cordelia Castle * Cordelian Concave- A Tower that requires the keys to go into. It's also known as the Seal of Wisdom (Present in Star Strike Chronicles.) The Tower has multiple areas to go through. Trivia * Starla is known for her title as the "Lotus of Cordelia" as Calysta mentions "The Lotus of Cordelia blossoms twice". The Cordelian Symbol resembles a flower and Starla being the Lotus symbolizes her growth and increase in strength and abilities. * Since Starla and Rai are obviously going to have children who will be the next heirs to the Cordelian Throne, this will be the first case where two people from different Big 3 bloodlines have a child, resulting in unknown abilities for the children. This concept will carry on into the fourth Legacies Chronicles Game, Rising Spirits Chronicles, which takes place a few centuries after the events of KSC, as all games are from different timelines but same universe. * It is unknown whether or not the spouse of the Ruler of Cordelia has to be royalty. It appears that it doesn't have to be, as it was mentioned that Starla had a long list of suitors to choose from, given to her from her father. * Starla and Rai are also the first known cases where two Triad members are together. * Starla is the only royalty whose non-heir parent's origins are known- Calysta was a princess of a kingdom for trackers and information gatherers. Rai's mother and Lissa's mother's lineages are unknown. * Cordelia is also the only known kingdom to have stripped a royalty from their thrones and to have a council take over temporarily. * Cordelia is also the only known case where the heir of the throne has the ruling power, while the spouse is only there for support and assistance. * Cordelia is home to various royal weapons as seen in Starla's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest. King of Cordelia has a sacred staff and it's revealed that ten years prior to the story, Caton crafted blades that have been infused with aura for a decade, designed for Starla to wield one day.